Mike the Golem
Mike the Golem Egon Spengler (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.38). Egon Spengler says: "That's Mike. He's from the Village." Peter Venkman (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.38). Peter Venkman says: "Who brought the Golem?" is a Ghostbuster in Dimension 68-V. History In Dimension 68-V, Mike was brought to life by Elias Tobin -- the last descendant of that dimension's John Tobin -- in an experiment that Elias never thought would work. TomWaltz Tweet 3/22/18'Virtual Trading Card reads: "MIKE was brought to life by ELIAS TOBIN -- the last descendant of that dimension's JOHN TOBIN -- in an experiment that Elias never thought would work."'' For years, Mike remained in hiding, studying Tobin's Spirit Guide (and other paranormal reference) with Elias who eventually found another eager student in a young Ray Stantz. Mike excelled in practical application and research. The friendly Ray took to Mike right away, adopting the golem when an aged Elias finally passed. Mike helped Ray and the other Greenwich Village Ghostbusters for years, taking over the bulk of casework when they grew too old to continue. TomWaltz Tweet 3/22/18'Virtual Trading Card reads: "For years, Mike remained in hiding, studying Tobin's Spirit Guide (and other paranormal reference) with Elias, who eventually found another eager student in a young RAY STANTZ. The friendly Ray took to Mike right away, adopting the golem when a aged Elias finally passed. Mike helped Ray and the Ghostbusters for years, talking over the bulk of the casework when they grew too old to continue."'' Ray and Mike built a Robo-Buster as a tool to provide back-up to the latter. They designed it to power its systems with the ghosts it busted. Still of Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #12 3/29/18 erikburnham Tweet 3/29/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "This Robobuster is nothing more than an effective tool built in DIMENSION 68-V by the elderly RAY STANTZ of that world, with help from his assistant, MIKE THE GOLEM. Robobuster currently patrols with Mike as silent backup, its systems powered by the ghosts it busts." From the years of study and fieldwork, Mike holds a knowledge equivalent to a phD in parapsychology. TomWaltz Tweet 3/22/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "N/A; holds knowledge equivalent to a phD in parapsychology." He was ecstatic to learn there were new dimensions, certain this meant he would never be alone. Mike helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann griped about not having a Remote Portal Access Band while Kylie Griffin of the prime dimension and Kylie Griffin of Dimension 68-E disagreed about sharing the technology. Mike interjected and demanded less talking and more busting. Egon Spengler mentioned Mike was from "The Village." Gabriel Sitter got excited and misinterpreted it as a Golem village. He wanted to hear all about it when they were done then asked when that would be. Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C and Roland Jackson of Dimension 68-E checked their P.K.E. Meters and verified all the ghosts were captured. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Greenwich Ghostbusters of 68-V for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. A field team consisting of Mike the Golem and Robo-Buster from Dimension 68-V and the Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N tracked down the Bone Dragon to a location resembling Chinatown in a parallel dimension. They easily wrangled the ghost. On Mike's call, Robo-Buster deployed a Trap-Gate from its chest. It reported the ghost was transferred to the Containment Unit and 20 percent of the missing psychokinetic energy was returned but they ran out of Trap-Gates. Venk relocated itself atop Mike's shoulder while the others perched on Robo-Buster. Mike acknowledged he knew that. Venk said something in its language. Mike became annoyed, said he knew that, too, and called it stupid then opened a portal back to the prime dimension with his Remote Portal Access Band. Venk responded. Mike told it not to talk to him like that and asserted they were doing fine. Upon returning to the Warehouse, Venk declared something. Mike translated it declared they kicked a dragon's ass and added the sprites didn't lift a finger. Egon 68-E wasn't sure it was good idea for them to deploy again and informed them of a massive spike that affected the portals and reports from the other teams that their rosters were shuffled around. The readings didn't make sense to him, but Mike acknowledged they weren't too familiar with the teleportation equipment. Mike asked Egon 68-E to give him a task so he could help, but Egon 68-E wasn't so sure there was a way for them to. After the teleportation unit activated, Egon 68-E concluded they were worried about nothing. Mike noted the field teams managed to return the bulk of the escaped ghosts, further breaches were contained, and Peck seemed to have relaxed. Mike declared he loved it when everything was in order. Only Ron Alexander fell through the portal. Egon 68-E realized he was injured. Mike kicked himself for jinxing it and examined Ron. He didn't think the wounds were too deep but they were still in danger of getting infected. Kevin Tanaka noticed something alarming on the panel. Mike took a look and confirmed something was wrong. All of the tracking devices were reading like they were in the same dimensional location. He wondered how all these glitches were even happening. Development Mike is not meant to be a stand in for Tracy from the Filmation Ghost Busters. At first, the Ghostbusturtles were going to cameo in the 2018 Annual but permission was not granted for them to be used. A stand in named Dr. Young, a mutant Ghostbuster, was envisioned but not used. A silverback gorilla was considered but the idea was nixed, too, and Mike the Golem was created. Ghostheads United Erik Burnham reply 3/22/18Erik Burnham says: "He's a stand in for Dr. Young, who was going to be a mutant ghostbuster to stand in for the Ghostbusturtles, which we couldn't use here. So a stand in for a stand in, but he wasn't meant to be Tracy, no." Still of Ghostheads United Erik Burnham reply 3/22/18 Trivia *Mike can understand the language of the Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N, a group of Household Spirits. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Mike the Golem is featured. *Mike the Golem appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #7 References Gallery MikeTheGolem02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo10Mike.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #10 3/22/18 MikeTheGolem03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 MikeTheGolem04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 MikeTheGolem05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 MikeTheGolem06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 MikeTheGolem07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 MikeTheGolem08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 MikeTheGolemIDWCrossingOverIssue5CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 MikeTheGolem09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 MikeTheGolem10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 MikeTheGolem11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 KennerIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover B Category:Corporeal Category:IDW Characters